Tales of a Fool
by Wolfchild87
Summary: small stories of our favorite Jester
1. Chapter 1

-1**Tales of a Fool**

**The Unknown Dream**

It was late stormy night. A traveling group of Gypsies parked their wagons together in a safe location, among them a woman, name Tsura was in great pain. She had been in labor for

hours, and now her baby coming in the worst storm they have seen. Her husband Yoska held her hand, as she screamed from the contractions. The midwife guided her through the

processes, but it had become a difficult and painful. The cord had wrapped around the baby's neck, and it was threatening the baby's life. The woman screamed out in pain in fear. Her

life-long dream to have a child died when she was told she could never have children, but the dream was reborn when she was told she was expecting. Now fate proved to be cruel, it

was coming for her only child, her love. He pushed as hard as she could, her energy was drained, and the pain was not easing, but at long last she heard something she had been waiting

baby gave out a huge healthy cry. As she collapse from the intense torture. She felt exhausted and drained, but she wanted to see her baby she wanted to meet her son. "He's

small, but healthy." said the midwife, after she inspected the boy. Still crying, she wrapped him in a blanket, and handed him to his weary mother. "My son…" He stopped crying at the

sound of her voice. Her beating heart brought him comfort, and her warmth nourished his small body. She caressed the small tuffs of hair on his head, as his father took his tiny soft hand

in his. The boy squeezed his fathers finger, which brought a smile to both his parents. His mother cried, "I've waited so long,…" she said. The boy must have understood his mother,

because he gave them both a wide smile. " What shall we named him?" he asked his wife. She could only think of one fitting name her beautiful child"Julian."

* * *

Jester woke up from his after noon nap. He felt like he was asleep within his sleep. Jester got up from the soft grass that he had laid down on. He didn't remember sleeping or falling

asleep. Or even the memories that had played back in his mind. All he knew was he suddenly missed his parents dearly.

**ok so hope you enjoyed it**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Anniversary **

That very afternoon, after Jester finish with the children's history lesson, he headed towards his room. Any other day, he would have help Smithy with the stables, or Rake with harvesting his garden, or Pepper with her kitchen Duties. "Any other day that was not today." he said to himself. He laid down in his bed, and remember what had happen on this day nearly seven years ago.

* * *

It was a warm summer day, a group of Gypsies were traveled along the radiant plain fields. The gentle breezes brought the traveling players sweet relieve. One little boy in particular, was the happiest in the group. He was sitting with his mother. She was playing a lute, and he was singing to her lyrics. "Very Good Julian. You sing like a nightingale." his mother told him. "Nightingales come at night, mother." He answered, his mother laughed. "I guess your right, child" she answered. The boy put his head in his mother lap, "Mommy read me a story" he asked him. He used his big grey eyes to convince his mother. She smiled and grabbed a book. "The knight and the Dragon" his mother read out loud. " Once there was a Knight who one bel-belI-" she struggle to pronounce the word. "Believe, mother" the boy helped. "Right, believed- who no one believed in. He wanted to serve his king, and do he-her-" she struggle once again. "herrOOic." Once again the boy assisted his mother. She continue to read the story, and for every word she was not familiar with, her son corrected or assisted her. At first she smiled that he tried to help, but after a while she stopped smiling. In fact, she became sad. The boy noticed this, and decided to stopped correcting her. By the time his mother finished the story, his father had announce that they had made it to their destination. "Tsura, Julian, we are here." He said. "Where's here, father?" the boy asked.

"Kippernia, my son." he answered. The small boy walked towards his father, who was steering the horses, and saw the kingdom. It was not a big as most kingdom. But it was still an amazing sight. "Father, its just like the one in my book…"

* * *

Jester opened his eyes. "A fairytale castle indeed." He closed his eyes, as he continued going down the layers of his memory.

* * *

At once the band of players set up their camp. Julian noticed his mother was still a little gloomy. "Mommy… are you sad?" he asked as he took her hand. "I promised I wont correct you again" he said. She bend over with a smile, "I am not sad, my precious boy" she said as she kissed his forehead. " even if I was, you can never make me sad." she assured him, but he was not entirely sure she was telling the truth.

By sunset they had finish with setting with the tent, and while the entire clan went into town promoting their shows, the boy wondered off from the group. He wanted to explore the kingdom that resembled the one in his book. it was not long before he realized he was lost. He only had his lute with him, and no money for food. So he decided to earn his money through song.

* * *

Jester opened his eyes to the sound of opening door. He didn't need to look to know who it was, "Jester… are you alright?" said Jane. "How did you find me?" he said, he still did not face her. Jane kept a close distance from him. "When you were not at lunch, I'd figure you would be here…" she pause for a minute, hoping to get a reaction. When he did not give her, one she sat in his bed and remove his hat, which was blocking his face. "Today's the day right?" she said softly "Yes…" he trailed off "The day I first came to this castle..." he said. " and the day my family left." he said. "This is also the first time we first me, remember…" she said hoping to see a smile on him.


End file.
